Beta 1.8 - The Adventure Update
The Adventure Update was an immense update to Minecraft: Java Edition, which was released in two separate increments in September and November of 2011: Beta update 1.8, and update 1.0 (the official, full release of Java Edition). It was originally planned to be released in Beta update 1.7, but it was later postponed due to its size, and because all features were not yet finished. Additions Blocks Cracked Stone Bricks, Brick Slab, Brick Stairs, Fence Gate, Glass Pane, Iron Bars, Melons, Mossy Stone Bricks, Stone Bricks, Stone Brick Slab, Stone Brick Stairs Items * Cooked Chicken - essentially cooked Raw Chicken * New texture for Cooked Porkchop * Ender Pearls - does not serve any purpose in Beta 1.8 * Melon Seeds - grows Melons and can only be obtained in Abandoned Mineshaft chests * Melon Slices - harvested from melons, and can be used to get melon seeds back * Pumpkin Seeds - new seed type that produces pumpkins. Can only be obtained in Abandoned Mineshaft chests * Raw Chicken - dropped from Chickens * Raw Beef - dropped from Cows * Steak - essentially cooked raw beef Mobs * Cave Spider - a smaller, poisonous variant of spiders * Enderman - a new tall mob * Silverfish - a small hostile mob World generation * Abandoned Mineshafts * Added and removed some Biomes while making all of them more vast than before. ** Added Mountain biomes ** Revamped Ocean biomes to be deeper and more vast, with the floor comprised of sand, dirt, and clay ** Rivers now flow through and in-between biomes ** Taiga and tundra biomes generate with snow * Ravines * Strongholds * Villages Gameplay * New achievement: "Kill a skeleton with an arrow at 50 meters * Revamped combat ** Hold-to-charge bows ** Critical hits - players can parry with a sword by holding the Right Mouse button ** Hostile mobs now have attack animations ** Mobs killed by players drop Experience Points that add to the XP bar * Re-added Creative Mode * Hunger system added * Added Regeneration Status Effect * Sprinting game mechanic added * New Mojang logo in the splash screen * New and improved particle system Changes Blocks * Chests have a 3D lock on the model * Farmland no longer un-tills when stepped on and only now when jumped on * User-placed Leaves no longer decay * Stone and wooden Pressure Plates can now be placed on Fences * Improved model for torches placed on walls * Eating any raw food or Rotten Flesh has a chance to give the player food poisoning, draining the hunger bar three times as fast * Shears can now collect grass and vines Items * Eating Rotten Flesh or any raw food has a chance to give the player food poisoning which makes the hunger bar decrease three times as fast * Shears can now collect Grass and Vines Mobs * Zombies drop rotten flesh instead of Feathers * Removed the Human mob as an entity * Endermen can teleport and pick up blocks * New models for Pigs and Skeletons * Animals no longer despawn * Arrows that hit a mob visually "stick" into the mob rather than just disappear. * Passive mobs will randomly flee if attacked by the player or other mobs * Player-to-mob damage decreased by half a heart. World generation * Removed Far Lands * Removed old terrain Graphic/Lighting Effects Lighting *New improved lighting **Day/night cycles no longer require chunk updates. Lighting is updated via a texture, whose coordinates are the block's skylight and block light levels. **The lighting on a block is given a tint based on the most prominent source of light **Reddish from Non-sunlight light sources **Blue from Moonlight **Total darkness keeps the same black tint **Sunlight gives the same white tint **Non-sky based light now gives a very subtle 'flicker'. **Improved sunrise and sunset **Clouds change color during sunrise and sunset to match the sky color. **Horizon, specifically haze changes color more vividly during sunset and sunrise. **Fog is now thicker and darker deep underground, and gives off particles. Due to this, the void appears black. **Cloud height raised to the top of the map, so clouds no longer phase through blocks. Main Menu/Option Main Menu/Options Changes *The Main Menu's background is now an animated scene. **In the Main Menu, the version in the main menu is in the lower left, instead of the upper left. **New sliders for Field of View and Brightness *4 new entries in control list: **"Attack", "Use Item", and "Pick Block" can now be remapped. **Player list in SMP, defaults to Tab ⇆. **The 'Multiplayer join screen' has been improved, mainly with a server list. **Changes with debug-view (F3). *Mobs are no longer visibly labeled with their entity ID. *The world's numeric seed is displayed in a field below player position. *Changing fog by hotkey now requires debug-view to be open in addition to pressing F. *The version number plate displays ingame again. *User-placed leaf blocks no longer decay. Miscellaneous Game-play Effects *Rain and snow renders faster with caching. *Armor bar moved to above hearts, due to the food bar. *Both Wooden and Stone pressure plates can now be placed on fences. *Improved chest model with a 3D lock and an open state/animation. They are also now slightly smaller than one full block, and cannot have a breakage texture applied to them. *Players with the OP position on a server can switch back and forth between survival and creative mode. *The game's base code now allows for mods to more easily change the(map) height. *⇧ Shift+Clicking the output item in a crafting square will craft all the items at once, and automatically places them in the inventory. *Holding the left mouse button with a weapon will now only swing once. *Holding the right mouse button to place blocks is slightly slower than before. *Animals no longer Despawn, which makes it possible to capture them. Category:Minecraft Updates